Wallfire
The Wallfire is an immobile sentry found on planet SR388 that is capable of projecting fireballs towards threats. Description Wallfires are stationary robots created by the Chozo as part of their security system. They are modeled in the likeness of Chozo heads, which may have been the Chozo's method of disguising the sentry as an ornamental statue to catch intruders by surprise. In all their appearances, they open their beaks to shoot fire at enemies. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus In ''Return of Samus, Wallfires are found in the Chozo ruins of Phase 2 and Phase 3. When Samus Aran is nearby, they will periodically shoot a fireball horizontally across the room. Wallfires are very easily destroyed with a single shot of Samus's beam, and they can even be frozen with the Ice Beam. A broken Wallfire leaves behind shattered remains that Samus can stand on; this is especially useful in the Phase 2 ruins, where Samus can stand on a broken Wallfire to access a secret Morph Ball passage leading to the rest of the ruins. However, broken Wallfires will repair themselves if Samus travels far enough away from them, even without leaving the room. ''Metroid: Samus Returns ''Samus Returns introduces several variants of Wallfires, distinguished by the colors of their eyes and armor. These mechanical enemies are much more durable than their previous appearance, with Flame Wallfires requiring six missiles to defeat. While they are still immobile and restricted to firing at a fixed angle, they may be aimed diagonally and are therefore no longer restricted to only firing horizontally. Fireball WallfiresMetroid: Samus Returns Official Guide Walkthrough function most similarly to their original appearance in Return of Samus, constantly spitting fireballs at steady rate. Flame Wallfires produce steady jets of flame, like those of a flamethrower or an Autom from the original Return of Samus. At fixed intervals, they cease firing, allowing Samus to pass through safely if she is unable to destroy it. Black Wallfires are extremely durable variants. Their black metallic armor makes them impervious to most beam and concussive weaponry. They can only be destroyed with the Beam Burst, which causes them to overheat and explode, or a Power Bomb blast. Black Wallfires with red eyes are nearly identical to Flame Wallfires. Since they are first encountered in Area 2, where Samus has not yet acquired the upgrades to destroy them, she must wait for these red-eyed Black Wallfires to pause between intervals before she can pass through safely. Black Wallfires with green eyes function like Fireball Wallfires, but they fire much more frequently at an incredibly high rate. The safest way for Samus to navigate rooms full of green-eyed Black Wallfires is by using the Phase Drift in order to slow them down, allowing her to pass between the fireballs with ease. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual ;Enemies (p. 23) :WALLFIRE :"A robotic, proximity detecting sentry mounted upon the walls." Virtual Console manual ;Enemies (1) (p. 14) :Wallfire :"This wall-mounted robotic sentry spits fire from its mouth." Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;Inhabitants & Eco System of SR388 (p. 20) :WALLFIRE :"Part of the Chozo security system, Wallfires are fire-spitting machines shaped in the form of Chozo heads. They're stationary, but they can take a beating. They spit fireballs or lines of flame in fixed locations and at fixed intervals. They don't have the ability to target hostiles, but they can certainly slow you down if left alone." ;Walkthrough (p. 71) :BLACK WALLFIRE :"SR388 is littered with defense systems left behind by the Chozo that once inhabited this place. Unfortunately, some of them, like these Black Wallfires, are impossible to destroy with your current gear. Wallfires come in several varieties. This type breathes fire for a few seconds, stops, then resumes. There’s not much you can do to them except wait, but there’s also not much you need to do, given their simplistic attack patterns. Once the breath is clear, move forward." ;Walkthrough (p. 71) :FLAME WALLFIRE :"Unlike the Black Wallfires you encountered earlier, these can be destroyed with your current suite of weaponry. Six missiles destroy these things." ;Walkthrough (p. 95) :FIREBALL WALLFIRE :"On your way through this room, you encounter another facet of the Chozo’s security system: the Fireball Wallfire. Instead of spitting a stream of flame for a set amount of time, these enemies spit balls of fire continuously. Either time your movements to their fireballs, or destroy them outright. Thankfully, unlike the Black Wallfire, these security machines can be destroyed with a handful of missiles. Use this tactic whenever you encounter them." ;Walkthrough (p. 143) :BLACK WALLFIRE :"These green-accented Black Wallfires aren't dramatically different from the ones you’ve encountered up to this point, except that they spit fire faster and you must use the Beam Burst to destroy them. Otherwise, it’s business as usual." Trivia *In Nintendo Power volume 31, Wallfires are referred to as Fly Throwers. *The Golden Torizo found on Zebes occasionally releases spheres from its chest that hatch into flying bird heads greatly resembling Wallfires. Gallery Wallfire artwork.JPG|''Metroid II'' artwork Wallfire_m2_Screenshot-1-.png|A Wallfire taking a shot at Samus in Phase 3 Wallfire_m2_Sprite-1-.gif|Wallfire animation Destroyed_Wallfire_m2_Sprite-1-.png|Destroyed Wallfire sprite M2 Nintendo1993Calendar-06-vgo.jpg|The Power Game Calendar SMNPC SR388 Enemies.png|''Super Metroid'' comic Golden_Torizo_Projectiles.png|Projectiles resembling Wallfires, fired by the Golden Torizo MSR RoS Gallery 020.png|Gallery Metroid Samus Returns - Samus fighting creatures.png|A Flame Wallfire in Area 3 MSR Area 3 Wallfires.jpg|Fireball Wallfires in Area 3 MSR Area 2 Wallfire hall.jpg|Black Wallfires in the Wallfire hall in Area 2 References es:Wallfire ru:Огнеклюв Category:Robots Category:SR388 Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Area 7 Category:Rogue Category:Chozo technology